Power Mad
Take out the enemy players and capture the pickup. Capture the pickup. Help your team capture the pickup.If playing on the Orange Team. Help your team capture the pickup.If playing on the Purple team. Help your team capture the pickup.If playing on the Pink Team. Help your team capture the pickup.If playing on the Green Team. |fail = A pickup is captured. A player is killed during Sudden Death. All players or opposing teams disconnect. }} Power Mad is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Gunrunning update, released on July 25, 2017, during the Torero Week event. Overview This mode consists of 2 to 4 teams competing to hold a pickup for 40 seconds. Whoever holds the pickup will become a Juggernaut, a unit with a heavily armored suit that behaves much like in The Paleto Score. It is slow, but is able to take more bullets than any ordinary attacker. If the Juggernaut is killed, the pickup will drop for any player to become the Juggernaut. The capture time is not reset, i.e. if a team had already been the Juggernaut for 30 seconds, they will only need to get the pickup again and hold it for 10 more seconds. If one team successfully holds the pickup for 40 seconds, a point is scored. Rounds can be set to 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7 points. There is also a set round time; after it expires, whichever team has the highest amount of points wins the round. If there are two or more teams tied in score at the end of the set round time, there will be a sudden death round, in which all tied team players turn into juggernauts, and the first kill wins the round. Players on teams that were not tied and were behind in points will be killed immediately. Arsenal ;Attackers *Combat Pistol *Micro SMG *Pump Shotgun *Assault Rifle *One Grenade ;Juggernaut *Minigun *Railgun with two rounds *Five Proximity Mines Scattered around the map are Special Carbines and Assault Shotguns. Strategy The strategy depends on how many teams there are and how many players are in each team. By default, the number of teams will be set to Auto, which in turn means 4 teams with 4 players or more, 3 with 3 players, and 2 with 2 players. Multiple teams with 1 player It is almost necessary to kill other teams before getting the pickup, as once somebody gets the pickup, it will probably mean they won the point. There is just not enough firepower to take on a juggernaut, provided that the juggernaut knows how to play properly. Multiple teams with 2 to 4 players Team coordination is a must, as there has to be team members who run for the pickup and some who kill the opposing teams' runners. If an opposing team member becomes the juggernaut, concentrate firepower on them. They should go down with a combination of bullets and grenades. If a team member becomes the juggernaut, assist them by killing players who are outside of their view range. General tips ;Juggernaut *Do not use proximity mines as opposing team members can shoot at them and explode them. *The juggernaut cannot use the cover mode, but can take cover behind big unbreakable objects. *Watch the map. Enemies spawn in different locations and could be coming from the back. *Stay close to teammates so in case of dying, they can become the juggernaut. *When using the minigun, keep it running at all times. It takes some precious time to start running from a standstill. ;Against juggernaut *Try to get close to the juggernaut by running from cover to cover. *Throw the grenade first. It can lower the juggernaut's HP dramatically. *Do not be afraid of dying, it means another grenade can be thrown. *Use cover mode and point-blank shooting from cover. *Pick up the assault shotgun as soon as possible. Shooting at the juggernaut's head in close combat is very effective with this weapon. ;Teamed with juggernaut *Watch the juggernaut back, as some enemies come from that way. *Stay relatively close to the juggernaut and pay attention to their HP. *Eliminate enemies who are far away, because it is harder for the juggernaut to get them. Locations External Links * * * * * * * Notes References Navigation }} Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Adversary Modes Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online